heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.17 - Tête-à-Tête
Cal was on his way to the library to continue studying this reality's differences when he caught Scott's scent. Literally. It's a spur of the moment decision to alter his path and seek out the leader of the X-Men, following the fresh scent at a relaxed pace. It's not urgent and he'll catch up when he catches up. Such as on the other side of the atrium. "Scott." It's not quite a call, just loud enough to attract his attention without conveying urgency. Returning from an afternoon ride, Scott is still clad in his leathers with his helmet tucked under one arm. When his name is called he glances towards the source, spotting Cal and staring at him inscrutably for a moment. Changing direction, he heads in the new arrival's direction. "Yes?" Cal meets Scott halfway and offers him a smile. "Can we talk somewhere privately? I'd like to get your thoughts on some matters. It's not time sensitive though so if you're on the way somewhere, it can easily wait." He nods toward the helmet. Scott says nothing, simply nodding his head and gesturing for Cal to lead the way to whatever place he might deem private enough. Cal nods then turns and leads the way towards Scott's office. Scott steps into his office and immediately moves to sit behind the desk, placing his helmet neatly on the shelf behind him. That done, he turns in his chair to fold his hands on the desk and look expectantly at Cal, "What's the issue?" Cal takes the chair in front of the desk, watching Scott as he settles himself. "Actually, I'm thinking my questions can wait. You must have a number for me though. Building a level of trust between us is a more important issue and all you have is the Professor's welcome of me. An important thing, certainly, but you need more than that." He would as well. "Professor Xavier trusts you," Scott answers flatly, "He said you're a guest and you've got full access to the Mansion and the Grounds. I trust him so that trust extends to you. There's nothing else I need." There is a heavy, unspoken 'but' in what he says. He may have accepted the Professor's welcome, but that doesn't mean he's going to let his guard down. "And you don't have any question?" Cal asks, hearing the 'but' that even someone who's deaf could have heard. "Not curious about how I can help out? Where I come from? What I can offer? You don't know me; I'd like to change that." "You told me where you come from already," Scott replies, "You said it was an Earth where you upset the balance so you came here. As for what you can offer? Well, I'm sure we'll find that out in time. It's one thing to tell people your strengths and another thing entirely to show them." That said he holds his hands out, palms upwards, "You had something you wanted to talk about?" "Actually, no. It was an Earth from which I was taken and going back would have upset the balance." Cal corrects. He studies Scott a moment and then shrugs. "All right. I wanted to ask you about this reality's Magneto. I've seen him be the voice of tolerance and integration and others who are little more than terrorists bent on enslaving humanity. Here, I've heard he took over a nation called Genosha and made it into a haven for mutants and metahumans. I'd like to know more." Scott's jaw tenses at the mention of Magneto, his mouth a thin, grim line. He listens to the question and takes it in before answering, brow knitted above the ruby quartz lenses of his glasses. "He's not the voice of integration and tolerance here. The Genoshan regime was a racist, backwards hellhole but he hasn't made it any better by turning the tables in favour of mutants. He thinks the human race's time is up. He's wrong." Scott stares for a long moment, though the reflective surface of his glasses make it difficult to tell exactly what he's doing. He says nothing for a long time, simply sitting in silence as he weighs up the man on the other side of the desk. "Humans and mutants need to live together," comes his reply after a time, "As long as people like Magneto insist that we stay separated, the only thing it will ever breed is fear. People don't trust what they can't understand and they'll never understand something they only ever hear about or see from a distance." "I agree." Cal responds without hesitation. "I fully believe in the Professor's vision. But I've seen what used to be the Mutant Action Center. I was told this reality has Sentinels. I've seen horrible realities, Scott and this one doesn't come close to them. But it's not all roses either. I can see how there's room for both until things improve but I, personally, am not an isolationist and intend to be open about who and what I am." "Good." Something on Scott's desk catches his eye. His mouth, a thin and thoughtful line, twitches slightly at the corner. He reaches out, moving a pen that is just a few degrees off horizontal to the perfect geometric angle he requires. That done, he glances back up at Cal. "That's the first step to mending the schism. Not hiding or skulking around." "We were completely public in my home reality." Cal tells Scott, relaxing a bit now they've hit a point of agreement. "We were as respected as the Avengers and when someone's mutant ability manifested, it was often considered cool and they could aspire to be a superhero. I've been trying to find what happened here that would account for the difference but there doesn't seem to be any one thing." After a moment, he adds "Of course, the ones such as Morlocks still didn't have a completely easy time of it. There'll always be prejudice, whether it's racial or purely physical appearance." "Our students are children," Scott answers curtly, palms flat on the desk, "Power manifestations aren't nothing to be ashamed of or disappointed in, but they're still children. We don't encourage them to be 'super heroes'. We encourage them to have a normal, open life pursuing whatever it is they want to do." "The X-Men are not the school." Cal points out. "And I meant young mutants everywhere, not just our students. Just as some kids aspire to be athletes or doctors or policemen, mutants could openly aspire to be superheroes and have the support of their parents. As much as they could while keeping in mind the danger. Maybe one day that'll be the case here. BUt till then..." He shrugs, getting back to the original topic. "I'm thinking of going to get a look at Genosha myself. I want to see this haven Magneto claims it to be. Have you been there?" "No," Scott shakes his head, "I haven't. We've had a team report back and Magneto has ? visited the school since then." He frowns once more, "He'll present it as a paradise. It may be ? for mutants. But that isn't the point." "And metahumans, not just mutants." Cal corrects. "And it's part of the point. I mean, if this is all just a power trip, we need to know. But if his intentions are truly honorable, we should know that too. And if it is the latter, we should be there to hold his feet to the fire if he starts to stray like that guy who would remind Roman Emperors they were still mortal. Just with more fire." Scott frowns again, reaching up to adjust his glasses, "Even if his intentions are good - the best of intentions - he's wrong. What he's trying to achieve is the supplanting of the human race." His jaw tenses, "Go and have a look. See what you think and find out what his intentions are. But this is a warning. There are two sides here." "Even if he's wrong, he can still accompish some good. It's impossible for us to help everyone who needs it. If Genosha is truly what he claims, it can help our people while we work to change things." Cal reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. "Magneto was not a good person in my home reality. But I've also seen him at his best. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt." "You can do what you like," comes Scott's flat answer, full of unspoken argument, "You're a guest here. Nobody is holding anything over your head or demanding that you follow one ideology or another. You're free to come and go as you like." "I know, Scott. But I want to make sure you know where I stand: with the Professor. Always." Cal studies Scott a moment then says more quietly "We've fought side by side elsewhere. We were friends. I'd like to think we can be here too." "That's something you'll have to earn." Scott stands up from his desk, reaching to take up the helmet again, "You know me ... or at least a version of me. If you're with Professor Xavier then you'll prove it sooner or later." Cal stands when Scott does. "I'll let you know what I find in Genosha. Feel free to call on me for anything." Giving the man a nod, he turns to leave. Scott looks at the helmet in his hands with a long, analytical stare. He reaches a gloved hand to thumb away a scuff mark that he spies. As Cal leaves, however, he glances up and speaks, "Be careful. He's not a man to be taken lightly." "Not in any reality." Cal agrees. "Talk to you later, Scott." Category:Log